Tragedy and Darkness of Hope's Peak (SYOC OPEN)
by ChuruKitsune
Summary: Hope's Peak has numerous students with the determination to nurture their talents, causing worldwide popularity. So, because of this, there has been many other schools called Hope's Peak worldwide. This story takes place in London, United Kingdom... The start of everythig that led to tragedy and darkness...
1. Submission Form

Hope's Peak was an academy that was originated from Japan. A school that was filled to the brim with talented high school students and students who had to pay their way into the school. It was a flip of the coin. There was a side in the school that held amazing talent, and another without talent but had the money.

Still, it was a stupendous school. Talents were matured. A simple writer had turned into a prodigy within days from maturing their talent. A small pastry chef has grown into a fine owner of a fancy bakery within months. How did this happen? What was the secret behind Hope's Peak Academy? Well, the answers are unknown at this point.

Hope's Peak Academy was a school many students strive to get into. Not only students from Japan, but many from worldwide nations.

This was how Hope's Peak Academy evolved into not one, but multiple schools throughout the world.

By allowing for international and worldwide entrance, the school had many more talented students who were able to mature and nurture their talent. It shouldn't take long before the world gets the experience of having a generation of not average people, but people with talent and passion.

...

Of course, this idealistic and optimistic way of thinking soon came to an end.

It wasn't long before many academies from Hope's Peak were destroyed one by one.

It all started with that one school hiding in the city of London.

* * *

Hello guys! My name is ChuruKitsune, but I prefer being called Churu. This story may sound a bit cliche, but I assure you it's much more darker and deeper than what this promo provides. In fact, most of the setting won't take place in our London's Hope's Peak Academy. Where would it take place? Well, that's for you guys to find out! Now, I have only a few rules regarding character submissions...

1\. Absolutely no Mary Sues and Gary Sues! Seriously, I think we all had enough of these guys.

2\. You can send in a character who's been in another SYOC story before, but make sure they fit the bill in this story.

3\. The characters I need in this story are a bit more on the darker side of the spectrum. I don't mind having a few happy and sweet people, but you must know they need to have a dark past and a reason for their personality for me to accept them.

4\. I want every character to be unique and creative, so these submissions are not first come, first serve.

5\. Have fun with this!

* * *

-Basics-

Name:

Alias: (Do people call them something else when they're close? Do they have a pet name someone particular likes to say? Or is this name something more malicious?)

Talent: (I don't want to be a bother, but I would like talents that aren't canon in the games/anime. I would like some talents that are creative and different.)

Age: (Typically they would have to be teenagers, but in this case I would say from 17-32.)

Birthday: (More of a trivia thing.)

Nationality: (Since it's based in an English-speaking country I would like to have people who can speak English really well. If they're from a different country then that is fine, but you must explain how they're able to speak English and why they're that important to be transferred to the American Hope's Peak (though that place isn't the main setting).)

Blood Type: (A trivia thing... Though it does help me figure out their personality in more simpler terms.)

-Physical-

Height:

Weight:

Appearance: (Are they skinny? Muscular? Maybe they're fair-skinned or tanned? Are they chubby? Tall? What is their hair color? Their texture?)

Normal Clothing: (Basically what they would wear everyday.)

Sleepwear: (This will be their nighttime clothing.)

-Mental-

Presentation: (Do they present themselves as confident and strong? Do they present themselves as weak and slow because of their appearance? This is basically what other people would think of your character without them learning who your character is yet.)

Personality: (Now, this one is really important. I would like to have a really detailed and elaborate few paragraphs about the character's personality. I would like to see both their good and bad sides. I want a realistic character and it does help put a few knocks up on my list if you want them to be a protagonist.)

Speech Pattern: (Do they speak in an accent? Do they sound high-pitched or do they have a more darker tone of voice? Do they usually sound kind or are they sarcastic?)

Inspirations: (Who inspires them to be who they are? Maybe it's their mom? Their friend? Heck, maybe even a stranger who happened to struck them in the heart.)

Morals: (I want to know if your character has a morality of black and white, or a morality of white and white. Characters with different morals make a story interesting in my opinion. Vastness wins.)

Habits: (Do they bite their nails? Scratch their heads?)

Strengths: (What helps your character survive in this sort of game? Are they strong? Intellectual?)

Weaknesses: (What keeps your character from growing and raise their chances to survive the game? Are they weak-minded? Lonely?)

Likes: (This one is self-explanatory. Like the dislikes, I would want at least five for these.)

Dislikes: (Self-explanatory.)

Fears: (Basically what drives your character from moving forward.)

Motives To Kill: (I would need at least two to three reasons for their motives to kill. Maybe money? Maybe blackmail?)

Quotes: (I need some quotes that varies from how they act. I want to know what they would say in trials, investigations, etc.)

People They Get Along With:

People They Don't Care About:

People They Don't Get Along With:

Sexuality: (I love a good story where there is people of all sexualities.)

Romance: (How would they fall in love? Who do they look for in a partner? Are they seeking love right now?)

-Outside the Game-

History Before SHSL Talent Was Discovered By Hope's Peak: (This is about the character's life before being scouted by Hope's Peak. I would guess that this history is where the most important events happen. I would want to know how they found their talent, how they used it, etc.)

History After SHSL Talent Was Discovered By Hope's Peak: (This is about when the character was just scouted by Hope's Peak. This shouldn't be as long as above. It basically tells me how they acted before entering into Hope's Peak. How did they celebrate? What did their parents think?)

-Inside the Game-

Before Murdering: (Will they plan through the murder and pick out who to kill? Who would they kill?)

After Murdering: (Will they laugh maniacally? Silently? How will they clean up the body? Will they act the same afterward?)

Reaction To A Corpse (Hate): (If they dislike the person, would they still feel remorse for the victim?)

Reaction To A Corpse (Normal): (Just a normal reaction.)

Reaction To A Corpse (Like): (If they genuinely liked the person, would they fall deeper into despair and scream?)

Investigation Role (Innocent): (If they are innocent of murder, how would they investigate the crime?)

Investigation Role (Guilty): (If they aren't innocent, would they tamper with the scene? Manipulate the theories of others?)

Trial Role (Innocent): (Self-explanatory.)

Trial Role (Guilty): (Self-explanatory.)

After Being Accused While Innocent: (Self-explanatory.)

After Being Accused While Guilty: (Self-explanatory.)

Reaction To An Execution: (Self-explanatory.)

Execution: (Give me an idea of how their execution will go. If you can't think of one, then it's fine.)

-Other-

Protagonist: (If you want your character to be a protagonist, tell me why I should make them one. Are they heroic? Cynical?)

Mastermind: (If you want your character to be a mastermind, tell me why. Give me a brief history of why they're the mastermind. If no one is willing to become a mastermind I might have to ask the people who submitted these forms to give me a reason to how their character can be a mastermind.)

Likelihood Of Survival: (In all honesty, I would like to see what you think of your character. Are they most likely to murder someone on the first game, or die? Would they survive till the end? Give me reasons.)

Extra: (Is there anything I miss? Is there anything you want to say?)


	2. Update

Just wanting to say thank you for everyone who submitted me a character thus far! I have over twelve submissions, but I'm waiting for a few more to come so I can properly pick the characters out and balance them into a cast where I can feel that I can write freely! Submissions are still open to anyone who wants to submit a character! I will be waiting till Monday, August 29!

I will clear a few things here and there.

I won't put my own character into the story. I will like to pick characters who I can practice writing on and develop them into realistic characters the readers can sympathize with.

There will be about twelve or fourteen characters in this story, not sixteen or above. Why? Well, I have some specific reasons...

Well, and that's all I have for now folks! See you when I pick who's in the roster!


End file.
